Act 20.1: Ground of Starving People
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Chaos of Underworld Description "No report! Let's take care of it on our own." Dialogue Underworld First Lord 1: What? There's less damage because it didn't fall in the middle of the city? Underworld First Lord 1: I should be thankful for small mercies? Underworld First Lord 1: Anyone can say those flattering words! Underworld First Lord 2: Yeah. Underworld First Lord 2: It fell on the border so the outlaws will take everyone! Underworld First Lord 2: I would rather want it to fall in the city instead of letting them take everything. Underworld First Lord 1: That's what I'm saying. Underworld First Lord 1: I don't know if it makes sense to dispatch an investigation team. Underworld First Lord 1: The train will only have the frame before the investigation team even gets there. Underworld First Lord 2: But we can't leave a bad example. Underworld First Lord 2: Shouldn't we show them not to touch the properties of the city? Underworld First Lord 1: Why do you think they're called outlaws? Underworld First Lord 1: Do you think they will be frightened when they don't even follow the laws? Underworld First Lord 1: Hm, still... Underworld First Lord 1: Since it's not hard to gather soldiers, I'll get royal permission and form an investigation team. Underworld First Lord 2: Is there a need to get royal permission when it's not even a big deal? Underworld First Lord 2: Let's skip the process. Underworld First Lord 1: Hahaha. Then shall we? Underworld First Lord 3: Oh no. Underworld First Lord 3: There's a big problem. Underworld First Lord 1: Why are you panting? Underworld First Lord 3: I checked the other trains just in case... Underworld First Lord 3: But there is another train that entered the Abyss of Demon World and it's inaccessible. Underworld First Lord 2: H-How did that... Underworld First Lord 2: Are you saying it might lead to another big accident? Underworld First Lord 1: Something's up. Underworld First Lord 1: I will gather soldiers and go to the underworld station. Underworld First Lord 1: Please form an investigation team for me. Underworld First Lord 2: Yes, sir. ---- Kyle: Ugh. W-where am I? Ryan: Kyle you are awake! Lass: You seem fine for now. Ryan: Ahhh, I feel alive again. Ryan: I thought we were all going to die. Lime: It's good that no one got hurt... Lime: I bet the goddess was watching over us. Ryan: Anyways, where are we? Lass: Are we in the right place? Rufus: ...... Rufus: We are kind of in the underworld. Ley: Underworld is underworld. Ley: What do you mean by kind of in the underworld? Rufus: This is the border of the underworld. Rufus: This isn't what normal people would call underworld. Sieghart: It's a awful border. There's nothing around it. Arme: It might be a good thing. Arme: We might get into trouble if underworld people find alive people. Elesis: But we can't stay here forever. Elesis: We don't have a lot of time. Elesis: We don't know when Heitaros will attack underworld. Lire: Elesis is right. Lire: It would take a lot of time to prepare an invasion... Lire: We should hurry. Lass: We have to meet the high class of underworld before Heitaros. Elesis: What do you think Rufus? Rufus: ...... Rufus: Didn't I tell you I'm not interested? Elesis: We don't know this place very well. Elesis: So we want your help. Rufus: What do I gain from it? Elesis: You can lessen the sense of debt you have. Rufus: Debt? To you guys? Lass: Doesn't matter. He's not going to listen to us... Rufus: ...... Rufus: I don't want to... Rufus: But I hate to be in debt. Rufus: If you write off the debt, I will help. Ryan: Good! Ryan: But, I think... Ryan: We don't necessarily have to meet the high class. Ryan: Wouldn't there be other people we can talk to? Rufus: There is a gate that separates the city from the border. Rufus: There is no way you can deliver your message to the city from here. Ryan: Is that right? I thought it was a good idea... Rufus: It seems like you are making a big mistake so let me correct you. Rufus: In underworld, demons' influence is absolute. Rufus: High rank people already fell for Demon World. Rufus: To be exact, they fell for Heitaros. Arme: What? Ground of Starving People Description "Don't want to fall behind...!" Dialogue Rufus: Nothing will change if you just stay here like this. Rufus: First, let's leave this place. Ley: Where are we going? Rufus: Train crashes are not normal. It will catch everyone's attention. Rufus: And it will be annoying if we meet the outlaws. Ronan: Outlaws? There are people like that? Sieghart: Come to think of it, didn't he say the city can't control the border? Sieghart: An empty space that can't be controlled... Sieghart: It's natural for thieves to form. ---- Lire: We should be careful. I think they are very hungry. Ryan: I hate starving too... ---- Ronan: Are you okay? Hyde: I'm alive! Hyde: Thank you. Huh? Arme: You were in the underworld train... Arme: Telling us that you will take our lives. Hyde: Y-you are mistaken. Ley: I think she's right. Hyde: I'm sorry! Hyde: I don't have any power. Hyde: I did what my boss told me to do. Hyde: I didn't have any bad feelings for you guys. Ronan: Well, everyone has their own reason. Ronan: I think it would be dangerous to go by yourself... Ronan: Do you want to come with us until you find a safe place? Hyde: Are you taking me with you? Hyde: Thank you very much! Jin: I don't really want to... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story